


Home

by The_Rose



Series: My(iev) Verse [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Adulthood is hard (tm), F/M, My(iev) Verse, Tyrande is once again more mentioned than really there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan and Maiev grew up and reached adulthood, their friendship growing stronger. And that day, Maiev decides to show Illidan her new home and the start of her new life.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Tyrande Whisperwind, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: My(iev) Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Before starting, I'd like to announce that I'm doing a fic giveaway to celebrate the 1k kudos I got here on AO3. It's on Tumblr: https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/post/190937302172 and it'll works simply with likes and reblogs. You don't need to follow me or be active on Tumblr to be eligible, so if you don't have one, you can just create one and only participate. Just be aware to not miss the winner announcement!
> 
> It's up until March, 13th, so don't hesitate! You'll get to request any WoW fics of your liking (but all the information are in the post). 
> 
> Good luck to everyone!
> 
> Otherwise, I will be updating the My(iev) Verse once during this Spring Weekly Updates and here it is ;)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“I could have helped you moving out if you were accepting that I meet your family,” reminded Illidan in all seriousness, walking next to Maiev.

“I already told you, I don’t want to because no matter what I will say, they will always tease me about you and ask when we’ll get together. I can already hear my mom getting to that subject every single time I’ll see her. It’s better for my mental health that she believes I’m only friends with girls.”

“She’s really hoping for grandchildren?” laughed Illidan as Maiev groaned out loud.

“Oh please, since I became more independent, she’s only talking about it. But first, I’m not the only one in the household that can have children. And second, we’re immortal! She could let me concentrate on getting a stable life and job first!”

“At least, she let out move out of the house,” sighed Illidan. “My parents are doing everything so Malf and I will stay in the family home probably forever.”

“Tell them that it bothers you,” simply said Maiev.

“I can’t,” he groaned. “They’re starting to suspect that I’m slowly trying to get away from Cenarius’ lesson and if they find about it… I don’t know what’s waiting for me but I don’t wish to know. If you knew you hard it had been for them to get Cenarius to accept to teach us the way of the Druids…”

He made a break, looking at the forest surrounding them as they kept walking towards Maiev’s new home.

“I would almost believe they put themselves in debt just because of my eyes,” he finished saying, with a hollow laugh.

“It would explain why they aren’t allowing you to leave the house.”

Gently, Maiev put an arm around his shoulders, happy that they were currently around the same size, thanks to a late growth spurt from Maiev in the last years. As he felt the touch, Illidan smiled and mimicked her, with an arm around her own shoulders but he quickly pulled her to him and grabbed her into a powerful hug, lifting her from the ground as she struggled in his arms until he put her back on the ground.

“I already told you to not do that!” she said in a fake outraged tone.

“Well, I’m not even a friend, so I’m not risking anything,” he replied with a smirk.

“That’s right, you’re not a friend,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re my best friend.”

And with those words, she pulled him towards the ground until she could lock his head under her armpit and she began to scratch the top of his skull with her fist.

“Not the hair! Not the hair!” Struggled Illidan, realizing that Maiev actually had a really strong grip.

She finally let him out, laughing as Illidan tried to put back his hair like before, remaking his ponytail.

“Don’t worry, I got a comb at home,” she told him as he tried to look angry at her.

“Yes please, we never know when Cenarius is going to urge me for some special lesson,” Sighed Illidan at the idea that it could be the case today. “And Tyrande is often there, so I better look my best.”

Maiev’s smile dropped a little but she quickly replaced it with a fake one and she hit Illidan on his back as she began to walk again.

“Come on, we’re not that far.”

They had reached adulthood and life went on.

Maiev knew what she wanted to do with her life and she was working hard to achieve it. Since her teenage years, she did everything to be able to join the Priesthood of Elune and then, she had been an exemplary priestess with the objective of becoming the High Priestess one day. She left her family home as soon as she could to assert herself as an independent woman along to get the possibility to do whatever she wanted with her life. Unfortunately, she still had romantic feelings for Illidan, and any mentions of Tyrande was enough to make her angry, but she was able to put it on the side and just enjoy life at his side. She was just hoping that she would either stop having those romantic feelings for him; either fall in love with someone else; either getting Illidan to realize that she was there and waiting for him. He was still completely unaware that My was just a nickname but at that point, Maiev couldn’t care less.

Illidan was almost the inverse of her. He was still internally debating whether he should become a druid like it had been prophesized by his golden eyes, or if he should follow his heart and leave everything behind to become a mage. It was a debate that only Maiev knew about as he was aware that his decision could lead to a lot of people being disappointed, mostly his own family, Tyrande, and his teacher Cenarius. As he was still considered as a student and had no real job in the Kaldorei society, Illidan was just enjoying life amongst his family and when he wouldn’t be with them, he would be enjoying it with Maiev. He was still deeply in love with Tyrande and his feelings only grew in intensity as the years passed but she wasn’t really showing whether or not she could have those same feelings for him, so Illidan was doing his best to show her that he was worth her time.

But what mattered the most to both of them, was that their friendship was only becoming stronger and stronger ever since they met when they were just children. There wasn’t a week that would pass without them meeting and just enjoying each other presence, and now that Maiev had her own house, Illidan was well-decided to spend even more time with her. He couldn’t even imagine his life without her. But he wouldn’t say it out loud, believing that it was obvious from his behavior.

“We’re here,” Maiev said, showing off the little house made within a tree. “It’s small but it’ll be enough for me. And I’m close enough so I can reach Val’Sharah and even Suramar.”

“Looks good,” whistled Illidan. “I hope it’s not too small so I can fit in.”

“You will fit in, but if you decide to stay for the night, I’m afraid you will have to crash on the couch. I only have one bedroom.”

“Not a problem,” he smiled.

Maiev quickly bit her tongue to refrain herself to add that at worst, they could still share her bedroom. As much as she wanted too, she couldn’t say it. Mostly because Illidan wouldn’t understand what she meant and probably think that she would make him sleep on the floor or something. Or he would completely understand what she meant and it would be the worst-case scenario because she just couldn’t know how he would react. And unfortunately, carrying her to her bedroom wasn’t the first option that went to her mind. Most likely laughing and excusing himself and that he’s in love with Tyrande so he can’t do anything.

She was already hearing him say that and she only wanted to punch something. Herself to be more precise.

They entered the house and Maiev showed him around, speaking proudly about that new life that would begin for her, and Illidan had nothing to add but words of encouragement and promises to be there with her. As the evening fell, Maiev made dinner for them and they finished the day on the couch, reading and simply enjoying each other’s presence. Illidan ended falling asleep on her laps and she gently stroked his hair before leaving the couch and putting a blanket on him. Finally, she left for her own room, thinking that it was a good start.

“My! You won’t believe it!” Illidan shouted as he slammed the door open.

Maiev turned to face him and she got shocked at how happy he was looking. His eyes were shining, sparkling bright, he had the biggest smile that she had ever seen on his face and he was unable to stay still, looking like a child that would jump everywhere, even if he was trying really hard to contain himself.

“What?!” she shouted back, suddenly afraid of what he was going to say.

“I got a date with Tyrande! Without Malfurion. Without anyone!”

His eyes shone even brighter and Maiev did her best to smile at him, especially that now, he had joined her and was holding her hands in his, still trying to contain his joy. He was so close that Maiev should have felt uncomfortable by that excess of happiness but at the same time, she couldn’t blame him for it.

“That’s awesome,” she lied, smiling back. “How did you do it?”

“I simply asked her if she wanted to go out and she said yes. We even decided to go to a pub in Suramar.”

“And when it is?”

Maiev was asking this question, now believing that Tyrande was once again playing with Illidan, to get the confirmation that it wasn’t a date. She had probably chosen a date in the next millennia and Illidan just blindly accepted it, without question.

“Tomorrow evening!”

Maiev’s smile dropped at that news. Apparently, she was wrong and even worst, maybe that Tyrande was serious now. She tried to breathe calmly and to not show how distressed she was by that announcement.

“That’s really great,” she kept lying.

After those words, Illidan went into a long monologue on how much he was in love with Tyrande, on how the date should happen and obviously, for what the future was holding for him. Maiev wasn’t listening. She couldn’t do it without bursting into tears and it would mean she had to explain. And explaining was out of the question. Instead, she simply hummed when he was taking a break, as a way to lie that she was listening to him.

She sat at the table, closing herself in her mind in a state of emergency. If she wasn’t finding a way to stop thinking about Illidan, she would end up making mistakes she would regret. She began to think of every option she could find, while still making Illidan believes that she was listening to him, until she remembered something. At her work, there was a man that was showing a lot of interest in her. They had talked a few times and he even asked her out on a date already. But she refused because she was still thinking that she had a chance with Illidan.

But now that chance was really close to never.

Maybe that trying to date someone could help her out of that helpless situation.

“My? Are you alright? My?” Illidan asked, getting her out of her mind.

He was moving his hand in front of her face but she wasn’t reacting at all, not even humming to pretend that she was listening and Illidan might have been obnoxious all this time about her feelings for him, but he wasn’t completely stupid and would often realize that something was wrong. She finally blinked and came back to reality, to see an Illidan watching her with worries all over his face and it made her blush.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, hiding her face with a hand, mostly to hide the blush. “I got lost in my mind.”

“Are you sure that everything’s fine?” he asked, moving above the table to be able to put a hand on her shoulder.

It only made her panic. She had to change the subject quickly or it would end in a disaster.

“Oh no, it’s nothing…It’s just that with those stories of dating, I was thinking that…” She made a break and breathed deeply, hoping to be able to say those words without breaking down. “I might go on a date too.”

Illidan’s face changed immediately from worries to joy, getting back a wide smile.

“No, seriously? You got a date?!”

“Not yet,” she admitted. “But there’s someone I met at work…I’ll see if he’s interested.”

Illidan got out of his chair and went around the table, grabbing Maiev out of her chair and hugged her.

“You’ll do great,” he affirmed, still hugging her. “And if he makes you cry, I will personally kick his ass.”

“Thanks,” whispered Maiev.

Now, all that she had to do, was to make it works. She had no other choice, she had to love someone else.

The date was a disaster.

Not because of the man, Anuriel, but because of herself. First, following an awful set of circumstances, the date had been set not only on the same evening as Illidan and Tyrande’s date, but also, they succeeded to end up in the same pub, despite the hundreds that could be found in Suramar. Thankfully, Illidan didn’t seem to have noticed that Maiev was there and she was doing her best to hide.

But how could she change her mind and stop thinking about him when he would appear in her sight constantly?

She tried. Oh, she tried. Elune knew how much she tried to stop thinking about him and just concentrate on the moment but despite that Anuriel was nice, gentle and also made her laugh a few times, she couldn’t enjoy the moment. Until she couldn’t keep it anymore.

“Listen Anuriel,” she began, one hour after they got there. “Actually…There’s someone else that I love, and even if I can’t get with them, I just can’t stop thinking about them. I really wanted to give you a chance because you’re really nice and I enjoyed that evening…But I can’t. It’s too difficult.”

A shadow passed through the man’s eyes and he laughed a little, a hollow laugh. He got up and Maiev already felt tears running down her cheeks over her ineptitude.

“Well, thank you for your honesty,” he said. “But with that information, I think it’s useless for me to stay. I will pay for all the drinks. Have a nice evening Maiev.”

And with those words, he went to the bar and did as he said, paying for everything they already drank and then left, clearly hurt by Maiev’s decision. At the table, she broke down crying, cursing herself over her inability to move past her feelings for Illidan. Not only it was hurting her, but hurting others too and now, there she was, crying in public and unable to stop. Thankfully, she was discreet enough to not bring any more attention to her. Once again, she lost herself in her mind, searching for a solution but she couldn’t find anything and her mind went blank.

Suddenly, she felt someone sitting next to her and her body got pulled toward the stranger. A hand found her hair and gently brushed it but she had no idea how to react, especially that she was barely realizing what was happening.

“I’ll kick his ass,” promised a voice she knew too well.

In the end, Illidan finally realized that they were in the same pub and obviously, it had to be at the moment where she was at her worst. He couldn’t even realize that she wasn’t crying because of Anuriel, but because of herself. And it only made her cry harder. Illidan took her in his arms, gently patting her back as she wetted his shirt but quickly, he got up and took her with him.

“Come on, let’s not stay there. I will bring you back to your home.”

She was still crying in his arms but she still nodded to approve of his plan, only to stop after a few steps.

“But Tyrande?” she asked between two sobs, knowing that Illidan had waited for years to get that opportunity.

Illidan stayed silent until he chuckled.

“Malfurion showed up, no need for me to stay.”

Maiev was certain that she didn’t see the brother but at that moment, she wasn’t going to complain that Illidan was there in a moment of need. Despite being somewhat responsible for it. They went out of the pub and joined the nearest hippogriff’s spot and they rode one to the little village close to her place. Illidan wasn’t letting her go and was constantly holding her but she was unable to enjoy it, in fact, she wasn’t really realizing it and instead, kept crying until they stepped inside her home. Once there, as she fully realized how awful the evening had been and how much a failure she was, she fell on her knees, hurting herself on the floor and she cried harder. Illidan immediately went to grab her and help her back on her feet but she couldn’t stay up by herself. Knowing he couldn’t leave her like that, he grabbed her and lift her from the ground, carrying her to her bedroom where she would probably be better than the ground of her living-room.

He delicately put her in the bed but she was still crying a lot and Illidan was refusing to leave her like that. He went into the bed with her and hugged her, gently caressing her back and head while whispering that he was there for her. Finally, Maiev fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Once the sun began to hit the window of the room, Maiev slowly opened her eyes. She was only waking up but she was still feeling immensely tired from the night and finally, everything hit her at once. How she had been unable to control herself and completely lost it over a failed date and how she shouldn’t have reacted like that. It wasn’t her. But she only remembered the only light of the evening, Illidan. At the memories of everything he did for her, she realized that he was still there, sleeping right next to her, still hugging her from her break down and Maiev felt like she was going to cry again.

She wasn’t deserving him.

Hugging him back, she buried her face against him. Why was it so difficult? Why did she have to feel like this? Why couldn’t she just forget about those feelings and move on? But did she really want to move on? After all, wasn’t she sleeping with Illidan embracing her? Illidan who never let her go last night when he had no obligation to do it? She smiled at those thoughts and looked at him, sleeping so peacefully. Once again, the proximity was slowly driving her mind crazy and she began to think that this time, she should kiss him. As he was sleeping, he wouldn’t notice it and with some chance, it would finally appease her mind and maybe that after that, she will move on.

Slowly, to not wake him up, she moved to reached his face and delicately, she put her lips on his. She wanted to do so much more, to gently cup his face and caress his hair while kissing more passionately but right now, just knowing that they were touching was enough for her. Until Illidan moved away and laughed a little.

“Hey My, sorry but that’s me and not the guy from last night,” he chuckled, but still staying away.

Maiev only wanted to die of shame but at the same time, was thankful that Illidan didn’t completely understand why she was doing it. Thankful but disappointed too.

“Sorry, not completely awake,” she muttered in a way to sounds sleepy.

“Don’t worry, it must have been hard for you yesterday,” he smiled as he gently brushed her hair with his hand. “But you’ll find the right one, you just have to try.”

She smiled back, wondering if it wasn’t the moment to tell everything, to just empty her heart at him and be one hundred percent honest about her feelings. There, both laying down in her bed and so close. It would be a perfect time.

“Well, I’m going to prepare breakfast,” he said while getting up before she could say a word. “Join me when you can.”

And before she could add anything, he had disappeared downstairs, happily whistling on his way and Maiev just looked at the ceiling, her mind going blank.

It would be useless to tell him, she finally thought as she believed she would never get such an opportunity ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> See you next week for an update to Hasard!
> 
> \-----
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
